The present invention relates to a hyperbolic navigation receiver. More particularly, the invention relates to a receiver of a hyperbolic navigation system wherein a ship, or the like, is located by phase differences between long wave signals emitted from master and slave stations.
More specifically, the invention relates to a phase discrimination system which does not require a multiplier and a phase reference system which does not require a reference oscillator.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a hyperbolic navigation receiver which utilizes the same incoming frequency without utilizing a multiplier, as required by prior art receivers, for the output of master and slave receiving means corresponding to the master and slave stations and to perform phase discrimination.
An object of the invention is to provide a hyperbolic navigation receiver in which multifrequency signals of a basic frequency 1.DELTA. are generated without the use of a multiplier, as required by prior art receivers, and to convert the received signal to an intermediate frequency.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hyperbolic navigation receiver which includes a phase discrimination system which does not require a voltage-controlled oscillator, as required by prior art receivers, for reference and phase discrimination.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hyperbolic navigation receiver which includes a reference circuit without any phase drift in the reference circuit itself, without a variable capacitance, as required by prior art receivers.